


Creeping feelings

by Lulununu333



Category: Red Band Society
Genre: Emma is mentioned, M/M, Nurse Jackson is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulununu333/pseuds/Lulununu333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Leo, Dash has no morals.  This is more of a ficlet then anything else</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Standing there, as nurse Jackson and Leo walked away from him, Dash could not help but feel a sick pleasure creeping through him.  He could tell by the nurse’s expression, that she had bad news. There was really only one kind of bad news that nurse Jackson could give him.  Or at least things that Dash did not also have to be told.  Especially since Leo was about to go home, limiting it further.  

Since this could only mean one thing, Leo wasn’t going home.  Although Dash felt bad for Leo, knowing this meant the worse, he still felt good.  Leo wasn’t going home, he wasn’t. Those were the only words that Dash could think about.  He tried to focus on the seriousness of the situation.  This could mean that it spread to the brain.  At the moment though he only could think about the fact that LEO ISN’T GOING HOME.  

It wasn’t the only time that Dash had felt similar sick feelings.  He felt all sorts of those when it came to Emma.  Like when she left the hospital, and Leo had told Dash that she wasn’t actually ready.  Dash didn’t care though.  In fact the only thing he did care about was that Leo was upset.  He felt that sick feeling in his stomach because he was happy that Emma was gone, even though he knew what that meant for her.  She was out of the way though, and as Dash’s largest competition, underneath it all he thought that it was better this way.  

When she returned Dash was unhappy because she called for him and he came.  Leo like always wanted advice from Dash.  Dash knew what he should say and he knew what he wanted to say.  He gave into his urges, and was so thankful when Leo told him that it was good advice.  

Dash couldn’t help but feeling these twisted things because he loved Leo.  He was happy when Leo was happy, sad when Leo was sad, but more than anything he wanted Leo all for himself no matter how much it costed others.  Even if it meant that that Leo himself was the one getting hurt.  


	2. true risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought since it was a new episode I would put in a new chapter

When Leo got hurt, Dash couldn’t make him feel better. Hell even Jordi couldn’t make him feel better. Dash couldn’t help but feel that this meant that Leo wasn’t getting better. Dash had to distract himself, and that meant dating a girl. A good distraction and he didn’t have to feel guilty with a girl, because it felt like he wasn’t be unfaithful to Leo. Not that they were actually dating or anything.   
If that distraction meant risking his life then he was in the mood for taking risks. He didn’t even care if he was risking the other girls life. In fact that made it better for him. It was Drama, lot’s of Drama that the whole hospital got involved in. Well everyone but Leo. That was okay though. Not seeing him made it easier not to think about him. To not deal with the issue at hand.   
In the we decided not be with each other anymore. he realized that he was being too selfish by risking her life. Then he saw her talking to Leo. Laughing with Leo and he was laughing right back. He was happy, she made him happy. All Dash wanted to do then was to kiss her. To thank her for making Leo Happy and to kill her for doing something he couldn’t do. Dash wouldn’t do it though, because Leo would never forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please kudos if you don't like it please say why so I can improve or take anything out that is offensive to people.


End file.
